Kingdom Hearts OVA
by kalel89
Summary: An urgent Summoned by the God of the Sky Zeus , telling Mickey that there are some darkness in other worlds to sealed it with ligth before its too late .
1. Chapter 1

When there is peace , there is always war...

after ten years , in peace and harmony . The King was summoned by the God of the Sky Zeus , for an urgent meeting that can't be wait....

it was late at the Disney Castle , and Donald was having a interesting negotiation with his Majesty King Mickey

"your majesty ," said Donald "what could the Gods want from you , we should go with you ."

the king smiled at Donald "aww don't worry Donald , you have done well serving me to keep this peace for a long time , I need you to stay here and protect this kingdom until I return got it ?" said the king tapping on Donald's shoulder .

Donald protested "at least bring someone with you , like our old friend Sora !"

the king thought about it , but meeting Gods with an partner may not sound like a good idea , it may be personal "i would love too , donald , but he deserve a rest too , and he have his own life and family and friends now ."

Donald gave a sigh "for a king , why must you be so Stubborn ."

The King smiled at him "awww Donald don't say that , I know you are worried for me , that I appreciate , but I promise you ,i'll be back in no time ."

the conversation was interrupted by , Chip announcing that The King's personal Gummi Ship is ready , the mouse smiled and move with Chip to his own personal Gummi Ship , it is a roundish ship for one sitter .

"gosh , Chip is beautiful , I thank you and appologize for waking you up."smiled the king then he turn to them "its late , both of you better go off to bed ."

Chip went off but Donald stayed "are you sure , you don't need my assistant ?"

"hmmm, there is one thing , you have to do for me ." the king said Donald " tell Minnie , that I will be back soon , and get some shut eye will ya ." the king enters his Ship , and blast off .

And left Donald alone .

In the dark gloomy underworld , was Hades , the god of the dead who hated his brothers up above him in Olympus has summoned an meeting and made an Organization called Darksiders "as always they are always late ," sighed Hades . He slam both of his fist on his big round table . And flames unleashed around him .

"oh can't you be a little patience like those pathetic Jedis ? We're coming already ." said an old man by the name of Darth Sidious .

"oh , sidious . You know how much he hated patience , just ask his brothers , Zeus or Poseidon ." said another who is a little younger than Sidious , who goes by Lord Voldermort .

"like you two , know patience . I suffered underground for many years now that is Patience ." said a white man who goes by Father .

"bla bla bla , can we go on and get over with this meeting is getting bored ." yawn a masked man name Tobi .

"not without me ." said a man in armour . " now Hades , what is it that you have summoned us from our individiual worlds ?" who goes by Sauron

"oh , is my turn now ?" said Hades , standing up from his chair . "is just a decade a go , that darkness was sealed by light , but your worlds still have not been locked by the key blade ."

everybody in the room was ready to listen to Hades's proposal ,

"i say , we make an armie and leaked your darkness into the outside and join forces to take over olympus and the world !"

the all cheered in agreement .

"but , I must warned you ." said Hades in a serious manner " beware of the key blade hero ." a key blade appear on Hades's hand . "get his key , and we can get what we want . Ruler of the Universe !"

the meeting was over and they all go back to their own individual worlds . " soon , Zeus , Olympus shall be my to keep ." smiled Hades and vanished into darkness .

As the king arrived in Mount Olympus , he was greeted by all the Gods and was finally met by Zeus . "HAHA ! Mickey Mouse ! how great is it to see you !" said Zeus with a cheerful heart .

The King smiled " good to see you too , oh great one ." said The King , kneeling down to Zeus

"no need for that old friend ." said Zeus " we are all a family haha , come we have much to talk about ." putting his hand on the king's shoulder .

At the balcony

"Mickey , I know your friends , have sealed many worlds with light from darkness ." zeus said "but they have missed some of the worlds , some still are contained with darkness and is unsealed ." looking up at the universe " if those worlds are not sealed by light , I fear that a war is on the way ."

"war ?" said the King nervously .  
" a war between worlds , a war that might destroy Worlds . The war of the worlds . If the worlds are not sealed ."

Zeus look at his friend " I need you Mickey , to use your keys to seal them all up , it is our only hope to keep Peace , will you do this for me ?"

The King nodded and shook The God's heand . "it will be an honor ."

When the King returned to Disney Castle , he announced that he was going to find the unsealed worlds and seal it , and Goofy and Donald to go with him for he need reinforcements and even wrote a letter to Sora and Rikku for help .

The king , Donald and Goofy bids good bye and took off , to Destiny Island .


	2. Chapter 2

Invited to go on a quest , Sora and Rkku accepted the the invitation but there is one slight problem . Kairi , how will they keep this from her , before The King and his fellow friends arrives in Destiny Island... oh and it also Kairi's birthday

"you got to be kidding , why not let Kairi come with us ." said rikku "she's a warrior after all ."

"it could be dangerous , who knows what Hades can do , he's a god ."

"she'll be fine ," said rikku .

"who will be fine ?" said Kairi coming from the other side .

Sora and Rikku both stunt "err... no one is just a play." lied Sora smiling at Kairi , which also hurt him .

"well ok , have fun rehearsing the play you too ." said Kairi leaving them .

"where are you going,Kairi ?" asked Sora .

"preparing dinner , dummy ." answered Kairi . "remember dinner is at 8 , be there early ."

things have changed , since the last ten years . Diner had been built , beside the beach . There is also chalet for visitors . Destiny Island was once just an island , but now it has become a beautiful vacation spot . Oh it even have a statue of Sora with a key blade , Is something like the statue of liberty , something to remember as a hero . It was a gift from The King.

When Kairi arrived in the diner , she heard a voice calling her "whos there !" she was in panic and trying to be brave in the same time "show yourself !"

the man , stood in the light . It is two times as huge as her with sunglasses .

"how did you get in here ?"asked Kairi

the old man pointed at the back door "it wasnt lock , I came in looking for food and at the same time for you ."

kairi was starting to worry a little more now , the last time this happen to her , she was kidnapped by the organization XIII "what do you want from me ?" asked Kairi .

The old man smile "as a start , can I have some good food , it's been a long journey for me to get here and I am kinda hungry ." smiled the man .

Kairi prepared the man some food and a cup of milk .

After he was refreshed he thanked Kairi and was about to make a move .

"wait !" Kairi stopped him . "you want to talk , right ?"

The man looked at her and nodded . He sat back down "please take a sit ."

"i do not have a name , but I go by the name "Scar"-"

"because of your head ?" Kairi pointed at his X-Scared on his head .

"well sorta , anyway thats not the point . Our worlds are in danger , there are some worlds out there that sill hasnt been sealed with Light from Darkness . If it isnt sealed , darkness will will soon unleashed and it will cost War between Worlds , than might even destroy the univers , many will die .this is why , I need you , Kairi ,Keyblade warrior to seal the darkness with light before its too late ."

Kairi thought of it , for a few minutes "alright .i'll tell Sora and Rikku so they might be able to come along ."

Scar nodded , "alright but hurry , there isn't much time ."

it was almost 8 ,

"come on , lets go .it's almost dinner time . Kairi , will be mad if we dont go for dinner ." said Rikku "have you get her , her present ?"

"yep , got it right here ." Sora tapped in his pocket .

As they are going to leave , a gummy ship landed from the sky .

"oh no , not now !" said Sora with a face of depression .

Donald and Goofy came out and greeted them .

"sora , we have to hurry , The Universe is in trouble ." said Goofy said urgently and excitedly

"three major worlds , we sealed them , then we are done ." said Donald .

"but..." sora said sadly "it's kairi's birthday

rikku shook his head "go , i'll let her know ."

"rikku ?" said Sora .

"GO ! GO SAVE THE UNIVERSE KEYBLADE HERO !"

Sora nodded and get into the gummi ship .

As Rikku see them depart by the beach .

Kairi , see them depart , in her Diner . So this is what they are rehearsing from . Kairi thought . Kairi was sad because Sora , the boy who she loved wont be able to be with her during her birthday . And happy that a man will save the universe again . "alright scar , lets go !" in the inside she was hurt , but she do not want to show it .

Scar led Kairi , to his ship and took off .

Rikku , saw the ship lifting of from the diner . "Kairi !" he ran to the diner and slam the door of the diner down . It was empty , no food or a sign of preparing it except a note saying : sorry , Rikku and Sora , don't come for me .

Rikku was indeed in rage .

"yes , unleashed your anger..." said a deep voice .

Soon the room was covered with darkness .

no...No.... NO !......

"phase one completed..."


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up Sora from Destiny Island , The King decided to leave them and go on his own way so that they can finish the job as fast as possible . They bid they good bye and contineu their journey until the arrive at a first castle of a world .

"wooooooooooooo , creepy ." said Goofy

"it looks like Halloween town ," said sora

"well maybe , only one way to find out ." said Donald .

As they approach to landing , an huge tree , caught the ship . "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT !"exclamed Donald .

"it's a..." they all saw the tree . "TREE !" screamed all of them .

The giant tree , with hands move and smash the ship till it's almost condem .

"STOP !" said a huge man , with hair all over .

The big tree stop and obey that man .

"put that thing down ." he commanded gently .

The tree then put it on the ground .

"stupid tree..." he mumbled and get to the ship . "now what do we have her..."

the ship cockpit opens and Donald come out fainting on the ground .

"a duck ?" the man said .

Sora and goofy came out of it as well.

"errr is this what aliens look like nowadays ? A dog , a duck and a bad hair do kid ?" asked the huge man .

Sora come to his sences , "we're not exactly Aliens , but we can to help to stop the war ."

"war ? What war ?" asked the man .

"no war ?" asked donald "we are here to seal the the darkness ."

"with light ." contineud goofy .

"ha ha ha , there is no darkness in hogwarts ! anyway its getting late here . What say you we get some shut eye ." said the giant . "i am Hagrid , who are you 3 ?

they introduced themselves and followed them into the castle , and they sleep in the great hall .

Psss,psss...

sora awakened panickedly "guys wake up , someones here..."

the three awakened "heartless ? Nobodies ?" asked goofy

"maybe..." said sora .

"ahh phooey ! I missed them ." shouted donald .

The 2 covered his mouth .

"harry , you hear that ?" asked a boys voice

"yeah , where is it coming from ?" harry replied .

Sora , Donald and Goofy were panicking . As they hear footsteps coming near.

"i think it's in the hall..." said a girl's voice . "they might be here..."

the door nop started moving and it opened .

Both the party scream !

"errr... who are you ." asked harry .

"intruders..." said the boy with orange hair

"probably not , harry . Hagrid found a ship during the detention in the forbidden forest these guys must be the aliens ." said the girl then look at them "by the way , I am Hermiony ,he's Harry and he's Ron ."

"nice to meet you , I am Sora ."

"donald."

"and I am Goofy ."

ron look stunned "a talking duck and dog ?"

"well what are you guys doing here , this late at night ." asked sora .

"we're all going to look for the philosepher stone ." said Ron .

"RON !" said harry and Hermiony .

"the what now ?" asked sora .

"the philosepher stone ."said harry smiling . "we thought we drop by to see you ."

"well have a good night ."said hermiony .

As they are about to leave "wait ," sora stoped them "can we come with you ?"

"yeah , we can help you find it ." said goofy .

"you betcha ."

without talking to Ron and Hermiony ,Harry simply agree to them to join .

"harry !" said Hermiony .

"these aliens might be able to help us if we get into trouble , besides the more the better ." said harry . "it's getting late , we better go, its almost morning ."

"hold it !"said a loud voice

all six of them heard it and trying to find where was it coming from .

"brother , its late , you might wake the whole castle ." said another .

Harry removed his wand and turn on the light from his wand like a torch light . And found a boy talking to a armor .

"busted ," said the armor .

"hi , I am Edward and this is my brother Alphonso and we are-"

"also looking for the philosopher stone ." said harry .

"yep , in order to get my arm and my brother's body back ." said Edward .

"ok , maybe you and your elder brother can just stay here , while we go look for the stone ." said Ron .

"actually ," Alphonso the armor said "he's my older brother ." pointing at Edward .

"a short-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT !"screamed Edward .

Suddenly the hall was lightened and a lady and 2 elderly man appear .

"Oc Oh ." said harry .

"told you not to scream , Brother ." said alphonso .

The eight of them was panicking .

"erm hi ?" smiled sora .


	4. Chapter 4

Being caught by a grand Wizard named Albus Dumbledore , he dismissed Harry , Ron , and Hermiony to their room . Dumbledore invited the guess to the his office for a chat . Will the chat go well ?

On their way up , Sora's key was glowing , which means darkness is near ; ofcause sora dont know that yet...

a blacked cloaked man name Snape , saw the key , pretending to ignore it .

And finally they arrive at the door of the office .

"principle , may I be excuse ? I've got to prepare the potion for tomorrows class..."

"ah , I would very much like you to stay in this meeting , but you have to go ." said dumbledore .

As snape left , the key stoped glowing .

"weird..." said Sora silently .

"whats that ?" asked Donald .

"err... nothing XD..." Sora replied .

In dumbledore's office

"have a sit gentlements ,"Said Dumbledore , clipping finger and out of no where a table for 7 appears .

All of them took their places .

"now then , I am a nice old man . And I am giving you a chance to introduce yourself and explain what are you doing here , starting with you , little boy ." turning his face to Edward .

"I AM NOT LITTLE YOU OLD HAG !" screamed Edward , with Alphonso trying to hold him down . "Behave , Brother..."

edward gave a sigh "well you see , old man . Me and my brother-"

"the tin can ?" asked Dumbledore "i thought it was a Robot ."

"ehhh yeah , I wear this to battle , my face is very ugly..."said Alphonso .

"as I was saying , we are looking for a philosopher stone , for a important goal ."

"and what could that be ?" ask the lady , who is named McGonagall.

"i am sorry , Mam . But its classified..." said in depression .

Dumbledore smile "its ok , me boy . I understand ." turning to Sora " and as for you three , what is your business here ."

"i am sora , this is Donald and Goofy .We are here to seal this world with light before the darkness leaked out to the Uniververse and causes war ."

"and you need the Stone , the seal it ?"

"actually , we have to fight the darkness first ."

"by the darkness , you mean..."

"i dont mean , I think... is the guy with the black cloak ."

"Severeus ?"

"yeah him , I think..."

"i am afraid , you got it wrong boy . But there is indeed Darkness in Hogwarts and I've got no choice but to send you , along with Edward and Alphonse to "The Trapt Door." . There you can find all the Darkness you want and the philosopher stone ."

the next day as they are all out side the trapt door .

"well , here's the plan ." said Edward . "we get in kill all the bad guys , but remember the stone is my ."

as Sora and his friends walked pass him " we dont want yout stone , ed ."

and then Alphonse "come on , brother..."

"Hold it !" said Dumbledore coming with Harry , Hermiony and Ron . " I Want you to take them with you , after all , its their school ."

edward gave a sigh .

"that kid , remind me of Donald ." whispered to goofy .

As they go.

"hey you guys , are you sure it is a good idea to come in here ?"said Hermiony

"it will be fine , though I think you shouldnt be in here..." said Ed .

"oh ! cant a girl fight ?" grinned Hermiony

"it could be dangerous , but don't worry we'll protect you ." said Sora .

As they go in deeper... the smell s terrible scent .

"what on earth is that ." said Ed .

"i hope is not what I think it is..."

"what Hermiony ?" asked Harry .

"Fluffy ."

then they heard a loud snore...

"we better be careful ."said Sora .

Edward accidently stood on its tail .

The dog roared in pain .

"ED !" all eight of them scream !

"ehh ehh sorry ." smiled Edward .

ROOOAARRRR !

Running away from Fluffy , "Hermiony , is there anyway to stop him ?" asked Sora .

"yes , run before we become dog food ."

"hah , not if I can stop it ." said Edward . He claped both his palm and then hit it on a the floor .

And a huge Giant three headed dog statue appear .

Fluffy stop chassing them , and saw the statue and was attracted to it .

"heh , perverted dog .!" smiled Edward .

"bloody hell." exclamed , Ron .

"thats what my brother do best , ." said Alphonso .

"errr... its Weasley..." said Ron .

"hey four eyes ! , how long is it till we find the stone ?"asked Edward .

"if I am not wrong , Man Of Steel ." said sarcastically "its just in that door ."

sora's key blade neckless , glowed again . "i've got a bad feeling about this ."

"Edward ! WAIT !" screamed Sora .

But it was too late , Ed touches the door and the room was full of flying keys ! . like bees , stinging them !

they tried to opened the door , but it wont budge .

"WHAT THE HELL !" shouted Sora .

The keys hurt them , except Alphonso .

Sora got an idea . "everybody ! into Armor Boy !"

they all agree with him , and they all squeeze into Alphonso and contolled him like a robot .

They all tried for almost 30 minutes testing evert key .

Until they say a weird rainbow color key .

"THAT ONE AL !" shouted Edward .

"i am trying Brother !" said Alphonso .

Al got it but his whole body , dismantled because of one key .

"ah Phooey ," complained Donald .

The killer keys then saw them and prepare to strike them like swarn of bees coming to you .

"oc oh..." hesitated donald .

The keys charged at them , but then a huge man with lightning slashed through them and the keys vanished except the rainbowed key .

The man grabbed it .

"that was..." Edward said .

"Alchemy..." Alphonse completed the sentence .

The big hooded man gave the key to Sora , "here you go Kid , someone wants you to have this ."

before Sora could ask who he is , the hooded giant already left .

Looking from a far , alongside with the hooded man . "thank you , Scar ."

"dont worry ,Kairi , sooner or later , we will join them in battle ." said a knight called Aragorn .

Kairi nodded , "its time for me to do my duty , lets go to Gondor ."


	5. Chapter 5

Alliance are made , our heroes given a quest insearch for the philosopher stone , by the grand wizard albus dumbledore . But after passing into the door of traps , a mysterious man , gave sora the key to an unlocked door .

"so shall we opened it ?" asked sora .

"duh , don't tell me we go through all those trouble for nothing ." answered Edward .

"well , ok ." Sora pushed the key into the door , twist it and unlocked the door . Who comes to a bright hall .

Edward's eye was eye on sight on a red stone . "could it be ?"

sora's keyblade necklass was glowing , "this aint good ."

"what ? The stone is right infront of us , lets go get it and get out of here ." said edward .

"fullmetal , wait !" warned sora .

Then a voice

"whats the hurry , ?" said the voice "what not have a game of chess ."

then they noticed they are on a chess board .

"what the hell !" exclaimed Edward .

"we're on a chess board !" said Donald .

"alright , lets play !"said harry "ron , you be the captain ."

"what !" exclaimed Edward and Donald .

"he's good at chess , we might win this ." replied Harry .

"whats that fool , doing ."exclamed Hades in his Underworld throne . "i asked him to kill them not play with them ."

"oh be patience , my lord ." said Tobi " let him have some fun , if he fail , I will be able to finish them off ."

"oh well , we all know he will fail , right ? Prometheus ?"

"yes , My lord ." he replied .

"hmmm , didnt knew you keep gods here ."

"he aint no God , he's just a titan ."

"well , played Ronnie !" said Voldermort"but not good enough ." as he clipped his fingers a tons of Heartless appear .

"Heartless !" said sora , donald and goofy .

"what are those ?" asked Edward .

"you guys , finished the game ." said Donald . " Sora , goofy and I can finished this ." said donald .

"=_='' thats my line." said sora .

"ehhehh sorry ."

"gosh guys , this is not the time for that ."

sora , donald and goofy took out the heartless but it kept coming .

As the game goes ,

"Ron ! hurry ." exclaimed Sora ."

and ron gave his final blow to give Team voldermort a check mate .

"well , play ! you're gonna die anyway." Voldermort raise his hand and drew his wand and chant , and darkness clouds in the room . "Kuchiyose !" he shouted .

"what ?" harry was confuse .

"oc oh , not good ." said Sora .

"why , whats he doing ." asked harry .

"he's summoning ." said Sora . "Run !"

as the lightning hit , a huge serpent appear . "kill them , my child ."

"this is where the fun begin." smiled sora .

"after all this years , you still can smile ." said donald .

"gosh , I say , less talking , more fighting ." said goofy and they all agree on that one .

The serpent was a giant , it smashes the place .

Sora tries the first strike but was tail whipped by it , he hitted the wall and was almost knocked out . Maybe a broken bone .

"Sora !" said donald . "Fire !" donald wands burst flame . The serpent spits goo to it to disarmed Donald's staff and sticked him on the wall "AHHH PHOOEY !"

"take this , you !" said goofy running to the snake , but he slept . So in other words he didnt do anything .

"donald , heal me ." said sora in pain .

"i am stuck !" complained the duck .

"oh yeah ." smiled Sora .

"Hermiony , heal sora . I'll try on something ." said harry .

"right ." she acknowledge .

"ron follow me ." said harry .

Hermiony cast a healing spell on Sora . And free Donald from the goo . "how do you think , we can beat that thing ." she asked .

Sora then got an idea "easy , by playing fire , with fire ."

"hey , metal arm !"

"what ?" asked edward .

"i need you to go lure that three headed dog here ."

"you're crazy !"

"GO !"

"fine , c'mon al , lets go ."

"now what ?" asked Hermiony .

"we blind it ." said Sora . "snakes , cant hear m, so if we blind it , we can wait till fluffy to come and chew on it . In other words turn him into dog food ."

"hey guys ! cast your magic to the eye ,"

the three wizards cast their spell , to the serpents eye and blinded it , the serpent go crazy and was smashing everywhere .

Harry , Ron and Hermiony was hit hardly by it .

"Calvary have arrive !" said Edward on an uncontrollable fluffy .

The three headed dog , saw the snake , and it forget about the kids and started having its lunch .

Voldermort had enough , he strike the dog with a spell till it is badly hurt . "i wonder , who is dying first . The legendary key blade hero who is trying to stop the war from happening , or the metal boy . Or my pathetic little brother . Harry ."

Sora drew his KeyBlade , "you will be dead ,before you can touch any of them ."

Voldermort , blasted beam from his finger and sora deflected it with his key blade .

When he's near voldermort , he tried to slashed him with his blade , but Voldermort's hand became a sword and ended becoming a sword fight .

"lets make this more intresting shall we ?" Voldermort snap his finger and the ring was surrounded with fire . "now lets see , who's dying first ."

as they spared , sora purposely trip .

"you fool , do you want to die ." asked voldermort . "tripping yourself on the ground , with me armed with my blade ?"

"actually , you're the one who is going down , smiled Sora ." he tap the floor with this blade , and the floor cracked and drag Voldermort down to darkness . "voldy , meet my new spell . Earth quake ."

"bingo , I won the bet !" said Tobi "happily , now you owe me lunch Hades ."

Hades shook his head , "shut up , you fool ."

"oh dont worry , I am planning something big , when the time come , the universe , shall be filled with darkness and I shall be the King of the universe ."

"you got a fat hope , Tobi , what are you planning anyway ." sighed Hades .

"oh you will see ." said Tobi as he chuckles evily .

Back at Hogwarts , in the great hall .Dumbledore was congratulating the team on their quest .

"i like to thank you , Sora , the keyblade hero of wiping darkness out of Hogwarts , and Edward Elric and Alphonse who have found , the Philosopher Stone .

"Edward , what are you planning to do with the stone anyway ?" asked Sora .

"well , you see , my brother and I want to used the stone , to get back our bodies ." said Edward "that is why we are searching for this rare stone and we found it . And we can finally get what we want ." smiled Edward .

"congrats then ." said sora . "but there is one more thing , weird thing ."

"what is it , Sora ?"asked Goofy .

"we stil have a job to do ." said Sora " we have to find the key whole of this world to locked it ."

"the key whole you say ?" asked Dumbledore .

Sora nodded .

"well come with me , maybe I got what you are looking for ."

The Elric Brothers declined the invitation to follow dubledore and left Hogwarts .

And Sora , followed Dumbledore to his room . And there was the blade of Godric Griffindor .

The blade was glowing and Sora's key was glowing , "thats it , the key whole ."

Sora then , sealed the world

and bid their good bye .


	6. Chapter 6

It was night and dark .somewhere in a place call Middle of the Universe in a place where grand wizards meet .

There there was Gandalf , Dumbledore , grand master wizard Yen Sid , and also Jedi Master Yoda .

All four of them are in the grand white castle in Middle of the Universe . This meeting was called by Master Yoda of corruscant .

"Master Yensid , please I am . That you approve this meeting ." bowed Yoda .

"your presence is our honor , Master Jedi . But there will be a war to win ." said Yen Sid .

"not if we can stop the darkness from leaking in the universe ." said dumbledore "a boy Sora , came to hogwarts and already sealed the world ."

"that is good to hear , Albus . But there is still worlds to seal and we don't have much time ." said Gandalf . "middle earth , is still in War . We need reinforcement against the heartless and the orcs ."shook his head "if Saruman win this battle-"

"he wont !" hit his fist on his chair "another Key Blade Heroin is on the way there , if she got there and clean the darkness there , then the war shall be over soon ."

"Who ?" asked Gandalf .

"Kairi , the chosen one , to stop Sora for making the wrong decision ." replied Yen Sid .

"hmmm Yen Sid , I hope you know what are you doing , but this is not what the meeting is about ."

said Master Yoda .

"I am getting there old friend ." smiled Yen Sid . "our old friend , Sidious . Became a jedi many years ago , and then turned into the dark side of the force ."

"first Saruman , and now Sidious ? What about Dooku ?" asked Gandalf .

"dooku , left the jedi he did... cant sence his presence ." said Yoda .

"now Master Yoda , can you tell us ? Why do you call this meeting .?" asked Dumbledore .

"sidious , planning to create , a dark keyblade .to seal light without defeating light and to unleash darkness to the world , new apprentist he have found . A boy name Rikku ."

"darkness had onces consumed rikku , but , can he resist darkness again ?" asked Gandalf .

"find rikku , we must before its too late ."

"i agree , if we found rikku , dont kill him ." said Yen Sid "there is still a good side in him ."

"remember , get sidous , he is our top priority , stop him from creating the Dark keyblade ." commanded Yen Sid . "the future of the light depends on all of us ."

Gandalf was on his out of the castle , and he was accompany by Dumbledore . "wait for me old friend ."

"ah Albus , how nice of you to accompany me . Shouldnt you be hurrying back to Hogwarts .?" smiled Gandalf .

"Hogwarts is sealed , and I cant returned home . I left the school to Mcgonagall's hand ."

"your wife ?" asked Gandalf " is she capable ?"

"yes , she is , besides is strong too ." smiled Dumbledore .

"oh , I am sure he is... but too bad , he's gonna missed defeating you Voldermort !" Gandalf uses his staff to cast the spell on Albus Dumbledore who changed to the dark lord , Voldermort .

"fool ! how do you know !"

"you told me , old friend , that sora sealed Hogwarts and once a world is seal , it cant be open without a keyblade . And you dont have one ."

Voldermort charged at him and transformed into a huge serpent . "time to die ! Gandalf the grey !"

the serpent swallowed Gandalf .

When Yen sid and Yoda arrived to help it was too late . There was already a hole on the ground .

"poor Gandalf , cant sence his Presence I do ."

"hmmm well old friend I guess its up to us . Sora must be warned before its too late ."


	7. Chapter 7

After a huge battle in hogwarts , sora , donald and goofy are one the way to...

"where are we going next ? I dont see any worlds anywhere ?" said donald "chip , dale any sign of any worlds ?"

"no sign at all , Donald ." said chip

"are we lost !" screamed Dale .

Chip slappes dale "we're not lost dummy ."

beep*

"whats that ?" asked sora .

"a transmission from the king ." said chip "sending it through now ."

when the king got on the screen everybody salutes "your majesty ."

"hey guys , whats your status ." asked the king .

"king mickey , we just sealed Hogwarts with light , and now we are on our way to..."said sora . "we kinda lost our way , and we cant find anyworld to go ."

"hmmm , thats strange but its good to hear that you have sealed a world with light from darkness , but I have to warn you . This time it may not be easy like the years back ." said mickey .

"what do you mean ."asked sora .

"i mean , that the key holes this time in this worlds are not on walls or ground but its on a object we called it "KeyItems" ."

"how do we know what is it , your majesty !" asked donald .

"according the zeus , the keyblade with shine , when a key item is near ."

"well my key item glowed , when we were in hogwarts we were beside a wizard , hmmm is he a key item ."

mickey laughed "no silly , but that sign means evil is near you ."

"oh..."

"its ok sora , we sealed Hogwarts with the blade in that room so I think thats the "keyitem" ." said donald .

"well might be ." said sora , turning to the king "your majesty , do you know where shall we head next ?"

"well , I cant help you with that . But , you guys better be careful . Its not that easy as the pass ."

suddenly a woosh passes the ship

"what was that !" exclamed Chip .

"who knows ! chased it !" shouted donald .

"sorry , your majesty we must go must be a clue , we'll keep you posted ." said sora .

"roger that , have fun you guys ." smiled mickey .

"you too , your majesty ."smiled Sora "for time in trouble he still knows how to smile ."

"well , we cant do anything he's the king after all ." said donald .

"ah hyok , a cheerful king even in times of war and danger ."

gandalf was hurt after crashing into the gummy ship "fool , whats that thing doing here ." he sigh and turn back towards the ship .

"he's coming back!" exclamed sora .

"breaks , Chip ! Dale !"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS !" his staff glowed and the ship lose power and stop moving . The wizard then go check on the ship , he crashes into the ship which results in a big hole ,he then sealed in . "you travellers fool , where do you think you are going !"

"we are looking for a world , which is filled with darkness to seal it with light ." said sora "we are the key blade squad !" all three of them poses like power rangers .

"o . o ' , ah hem , well then , I am sorry what I done to your ship ." said Gandalf "i thought you were someone else .

"if you are who you say you are , then I am glad to take you into middle earth , Aragorn a friend of my have found one of you , and now is battling for middle earth against darkness .

"now , we must hurry , we can leave the introduction at camp ."

gandalf , cast a fixing spell on the ship and set the ship course to middle earth .

"we're moving into nothing ." said sora

"must be Saruman's doing , he cast a invincible spell upon middle earthh ."

as they enter in , suddenly a huge dragon hits , the ship in result of huge damage . They were crashing .

"hey old man , do something !"

the ship is crashing down fast .

"20 second to impact ." warned Chip .

"there is nothing , I can do !" exclamed Gandalf .

The ship then crashes into a white castle .

And cost a lot of damages .

"so they have arrive , just as you predicted , Tobi ." said Saruman .

"remember , all you need to do , is to grab that key and kill the boy . Then this world is yours as planned ." said tobi . "there can be no, mistakes this time ."

"dont worry , I am smarter than Voldermort , he shouldnt be part of this organization in the first place ." leaving the castle . "if you see my brother , Count Dooku , send him my love ."

"hee hee hee , ok ."


End file.
